ediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nova
'Nova' 'About Nova' Basic Information Nova is a Woods Faelen from the Aradia Forest. Her zodiac is the Healer which fits perfectly since she is known as an herbalist and "miracle doctor" in both the Aradia Forest and Malveria. Nova is 51 years old and has a long life ahead of her. She is in the House of Ballads due to her knowledge and wisdom and her patron deity is Uiscenaofa, Goddess of the Lake of Eternity. Personality Nova is a very quiet person. Many think she might be mute but mainly it's just that she's a person that speaks through her actions and thoughts. She is a truly kind Faelen and doesn't give a moment's hesitation to help find the right herbal mix to cure an illness. When she does talk, her words are wise and helpful to those who need it. She is calm and doesn't snap even at the rudest customers. She is a mysterious person indeed since no one can truly get a clear fix on her and no one knows her thoughts. However, she walks with a smile and she seems even more cheerful when the sun is clear or the rain pours. She frowns when the wind blows wild and harsh and when lightning is seen. Nova will refer to herself as "This One". It's a quirk of pure Faelen. Likes and Dislikes + A peaceful environment + Sunlight + Nature altogether + Storms and rain + Waterfalls + Healing/helping others + Stars and the aurora - Thunder - Discrimination - Selfishness - Hatred - Forest fires, smoking - Arrogance - Insulting her way of speech (expect her to whack you with the staff) 'Faelen of Mystery' Nova is truly a mysterious person. Not much is known about her or her family. However, she has been the best herbalist in Aradia Forest and Malveria for sometime now. She's very kind to all of her customers and very close to the forest. Some people even think she's a guardian of Aradia Forest seeing how she is truly connected with the forest and even speaks with the trees. 'One Who Wishes not to Fight' Nova does not enjoy fights (at all) and tries to avoid taking the offensive whenever possible. She cannot understand what drives people to volunteer for things like fighting tournaments seeing them as a barbaric form of entertainment. She is saddened whenever a war breaks out...she wishes that people could understand and agree with one another. She is truly a passive person. Nova holds no weapon due to this strong belief of hers. Instead, she carriess a carved, ornate staff that she made herself. It's a fine tool and is useful both in using with her Magic and in whacking the heads of those who disrespect the forest. She rarely takes action to hit people with her staff but will if she sees them doing bad things like smoking in the forest. 'Mage of Aradia Forest' Even though Nova is a passive person at heart, she still remains to be an amazing and powerful Mage. She has use and control of powerful force, healing, and elemental magic. She is also a master at combining different types of magic to create a strong defense or a quick offensive attack if there is no other choice. 'Elemental Magic' Plant: A woods Faelen, she has the gift of not only talking to the trees and ferns but summoning them to her aid. Using roots to capture and enemy or create a wall makes a good offensive or defensive. She can also combine root walls with her Force magic creating a strong 2 layer defense. However, it also helps in helping the trees and plants to grow and finding the right herb for medicine. Water: She can also use the rivers and creeks in Aradia Forest to her advantage. Offensively, she can create water cages, wash away an enemy with a rush of water. However, she can help the woods grows as well with water and also create a bubble barrier (with the help of her Force magic) to breathe underwater or shield. 'Force Magic' Barrier and Forcefield Magic: Nova is a defensive Mage. If she can protect without taking the offensive she will. Her forcefields are great in protecting herself and others from harm. She prefers to combine this with her Elemental Magic as well in certain cases. 'Healing Magic' Healing: This is her most used magic seeing as she is a passive person unless the time calls. Being experienced in healing all sorts of wounds, she knows how to pinpoint a wound in seconds as well as (in certain cases of the wound holding shrapnil or glass somewhere inside) the source if still inside. She is a top notch master at healing. 'Friends' Matt Ostrya - He seems like a nice man though the feeling remains there's something off about him. He seems quite polite externally....but on the inside Nova can see how he's been plagued by the burden of being born a Halfling. For that, she tries to cheer him up now and then....she doesn't want anyone to burden all that sadness in them. 'Other' - She tends to talk more to the forest than she does to her customers or any person. Seeing as her senses are very sharp, she can track things well too. She's a master at tinkering as well using only a small amount of natural resources to make sturdy things like an umbrella, a staff, or jewelry. The choker, bracelet, anklet, and belt were all made by her. When Uiscenaofa gave her the pearl as her artifact, she designed the choker with the pearl in its center. - Nova's a guardian of Aradia Forest not just by name. Her actions say more than anything else that she is very deserving of this title. When a forest fire devastated a small part of Aradia Forest, she used her Earth and Water Elemental Magic to help the trees grow again and heal the forest. When war waged in Malveria, Nova used her Barrier Magic to shield the forest and keep it safe. Category:Characters Category:Citizens